


To Mend A Bond

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Brief Amandlo, Broken Friendship, Gen, Minor Mrs MurawskiXHer Desk, Sad Milo, Zack and Melissa Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Melissa and Zack have a fight and refused to interact with each other as a result. 
Milo doesn't take it too well at all... He doesn't want them to hate each other but what can he do?





	

It was an ordinary morning when Milo stood waiting for his friends in the school's science laboratory. In his hand, he held a long rolled up piece of card and it was covered in extra bubble-wrap and burn-proof coating; Just in case anything bad were to happen, damage to the material is reduced.

"Hey Milo!" Melissa, who was approaching him, called out and ran to him, taking her seat beside him. Like Milo, she too was carrying some materials although hers is of higher quality and higher price. 

"Did you bring the cardboard?" 

"Got it right here!" Milo showed her his object. "Gave it some extra coats of safety wrap!" 

"Cool!"

Melissa showed off her own rolls of card. "Expensive grade A quality, outstanding quality and fold-proof! These babies should do for the outer core of the plant container!" She looked around and frowned seeing that someone has yet to arrive. "We got all the shelter and wall stuff in check. All we need now is the potted plant," 

Milo tilted his head, knowing very well who they agreed to put in charge of bringing their main source of their later science experiment. "I haven't seen Zack around earlier… Maybe he's late?"

Both turned their heads to see the clock at the top of their laboratory door; The time being three minutes before the bell rings, starting the day. Melissa gritted her teeth and impatiently tapped her fingers against the long table. "Where is he?!" She muttered under her breath. "Zack can't be late! Mrs Murawski is gonna flip out more than that one time Zack didn't bring the electrical chords and we ended up borrowing from Sid! And those chords are like secondhand! Boom! A plus, turns to A minus!"

"Hey!" The mentioned classmate exclaimed from behind the two, Melissa apologetically waving at him. "Sorry Sid! But still, thanks for the lend! Totally appreciated despite the failure!"

"It's cool!" 

Melissa sighed and looked at Milo with a sigh exasperation. "It's just that I still can't forget the day we got an A minus for our science subject because of Zack forgetting his part of the project! Getting it the first time is understandable, but two A minuses for the same subject in one month?! What will dad think of me?!" 

Milo patted her shoulder with an assuring smile. "Don't worry Melissa. Look, you just gotta stay on the sunshine of things! Zack's a quick learner and there's no way he's not bringing the plant out of forgetfulness! Just don't think about the negative!" He playfully bumped Melissa with his forehead and she smiled happily; Only for the smile to melt into a straight line of impatience once Milo looked away. 

Zack's a quick learner... Right. 

Just as all the kids got themselves settled down, Zack burst in through the room; Panting, hair messier than normal. All his classmates, Amanda in particular, shrunk back or winced in discomfort at the undelightful sight. 

"Somebody must have sleepwalked and ended up in the neighbour's garden," Said the Hispanic girl as her fellow boys only nodded in agreement.

Zack paid no heed to the comments around him and planted himself on his place beside Milo. The youngest boy of the trio grinned and waved at him. "Hey Zack! Had a wild, dirty morning didn't you? I did too! But mom packed me some extra clothes so I managed to change the moment I got here!" 

The two exchanged a brief highfive. 

"Not just messy, also rough." Zack meekly admitted and then shrunk at Melissa's gaze. Milo didn't notice this but Zack, being the more expressionally experienced one, could see a tint of threat and impatience in her glare. Melissa inhaled deeply and tried to keep her anger in check.

"You arrived just in time and Mrs Murawski isn't here yet." Melissa spoke with noticeable impatience only Zack picked up on. "Milo and I brought everything we need," She tried to force a smile. "Did you bring the plant?"

Zack could only gulp as the scene zooms into his eyes, a flashback of the earlier morning flooding back as he explained his unfortunate tale to his friends…

\-------------------------

Zack stood at the bus-stop waiting for the next bus to arrive. His friends already went ahead and he was carrying a three-leafed potted plant in a plastic bag. 

Out of the blue, a random fedora suddenly flew in the breeze and landed on the plant, giving it an odd impression of a secret agent. Zack noticed this and looked at it with a raised brow.

"Wow… A plant in a fedora? That's something you don't see everyday!" He placed the plant down to reach into his backpack, picking out his phone to take a shot of the peculiar thing.

While he wasn't looking, a truck towing a line of hook posts behind passed by and the plastic bag containing the plant got caught in one of the hooks and went along with the ride.

Zack yelped in horror as he chased the vehicle. "Stop! My plant! It's in your hooks!" Zack cried frantically but his cries reached deaf ears for the driver was wearing headphones blaring loud music.

He kept running until he passed the school building and was nearly in line with the vehicle. 

As if fate is trying to make things worse for Zack for the fun of it, the vehicle halted to a full stop and with the reaction force, the potted plant was flung off and it fell on top of a lorry.

Riding off a much farther distance as Zack only watched in helplessness, knowing that he'll have to go to school and endure science without the main object…

\--------------------------

"Why didn't you just get a new plant before coming here?!" Melissa exclaimed. "Three-leaf potted plant specis are like everywhere! You can even pluck them out of the school garden if you have to!"

Zack deadpanned and groaned, wiping the sweat off his face. "I would have bought tons of them if the gardening stores open at this time of the morning! Every one of them opens at like nine or beyond!"

"And principal Milder clearly stated that picking plants from the garden is strictly prohibited," Milo pointed out, feeling tense from the rising rage from both his older friends. "Zack will be in serious trouble if he were to do the second option!"

He chuckled and patted them both on the shoulders to lighten things up. "Besides, it's been months since that A minus incident. And look! Even if we do get a low score, at least we can't be the only ones right?"

Zack and Melissa exchanged uncomfortable looks…

\-----------------------

The whole science period was spent in the classroom by themselves as a result of Mrs Murawski excluding them from the class due to their lack of the needed materials. 

As for Milo however, he was an exception since he was asked to remain in the lab so he can take down notes of the lesson for his team.

And in the meantime, it was just Zack and Melissa who were in the room, sitting one seat apart from each other for the seat between them where Milo was supposed to occupy is vacant.

A sheet of paper with their names laid on Milo's desk and the dreaded letter was printed in bold, right in the middle of the sheet.

A-

Melissa was the most distressed and her face was planted to her desk in frustration. "Another A minus in one term! Dad's gonna kill me!" 

She stood up hastily and glared at Zack. 

"This is all your fault!" She yelled angrily. "If you didn't volunteer to bring the most important part of a science experiment none of this would have happened!"

Zack was shocked by her words and his anger rose in defense. 

"My fault?!" He shot back incredulously, his fists clenched in rage. "Excuse me Melissa Chase but I did not forget to bring the plant! I told you! M's Law has happened to me for some reason and what do you want me to do?! Chase after that garbage truck and miss the whole period?! That doesn't make a difference you know!"

"Well you could have at least improvised!" 

"How can I improvise when there's nothing to improvise with?!"

Melissa facepalmed and growled in frustration. "We already have like two A minuses for science in one term Zack and you're acting as if it was nothing! Were you not thinking about the consequences if we didn't have complete materials? Or were you just being selfish and came here just so you can save yourself from 'The Tardiness Talk' from the discipline master?!"

The angry look on Zack's face melted into one of hurt and disbelief, his eyes moistening as gasoline made the flames burn. He went up to Melissa and went so close that they touched noses, locking narrowed glares. 

"That's just crossing the line Mel! You know I can't buy plants from closed shops and never did I come to school with that kind of thought in my mind! What makes you even think that I would be that selfish?!"

Melissa shoved Zack away from her.

"This isn't the first time that we get an A minus thanks to you Zack!" She snapped. "Last time, you forget. This time, you still forget!"

"I didn't forget anything this time Melissa!"

"You didn't forget the plant, is that what you mean? That I get! But! You forgot that anything can happen and only brought one plant thinking hey nothing can go wrong and ooh I gotta take a photo of this plant in a fedora for instagram!"

"For the record I do not have Instagram and you should have at least bought plants yourself just to be extra safe!"

"Don't you pin the blame on me Mister!"

"And don't you make me bring the key item next time around Miss I-Don't-Trust-You-Enough-and-I-Think-You-Are-Selfish!"

The two kept hurling insults and angry words at each other as time flew by. By the time science had finished, recess has started and all the students have gone straight to the cafeteria.

Milo however, went to the classroom to meet Zack and Melissa only to stop halfway when he sees them stomp out looking very angry and frustrated as if they just came from a catfight which concerned him slightly. 

The angry looks quickly disappeared however once they saw their friend approach. 

"Hey guys! Managed to take down notes from the lesson! And gosh everyone's plants somehow ended up singed thanks to that bunsen burner fusing!" Milo chuckled and frowned. "Boy did Mrs Murawski flip. She wouldn't let go of her desk out of distress!"

He looked saddened and down at his feet. "Sorry we had to miss the experience. I would have gotten mom to drop an extra plant over if I knew that something bad would happen to Zack's on the way here. Had it right at home but mom's busy with her town model project. Didn't wanna bother her"

"That's rather thoughtful of you but don't blame yourself buddy," Zack patted his shoulder with a small smile. "I volunteer and I take the full blame," His eyes darted sideways to give Melissa a glare. "Says her anyways..." He muttered unaudibly as the girl returned the look. 

"See, even a kid that's like one year and a half younger than you is more considerate." Melissa murmured bitterly. "But there's no way Mrs Murawski can change our grades. What's done is done after all,"

Zack advanced towards Melissa in rage. "Say that again?!"

Seeing that the two are at each other's necks, Milo quickly budged in between them and chuckled nervously. "Woah guys! Don't go at each other like that!" He cried and used both his arms to keep Melissa and Zack from going near each other. "The A minus we got earlier isn't recorded in the card and Mrs Murawski is giving us another chance with a different experiment next week!" 

Silence occured for a moment and only the angry panting and gritting of teeth from Melissa and Zack can be heard. Breaking the silence, Milo held their arms with a soft smile. "Come on guys, move on and forget about this. Mrs Murawski only gave us that paper to scare us so we can learn from our mistake!"   
He paused and shrugged. "Technically, none of us made mistakes except for the calamity so… But you get the point!" He smiled at his friends before facing ahead. "Now cheer up guys and let's get some snacks! Cleaning up the lab made me hungry!" He laughed lightly and walked ahead. 

However, his eyes would glance behind him every now and then to see Melissa and Zack distanced and giving each other dirty looks. The uncomfortable atmosphere made Milo gulp and feel his fear rise. Melissa and Zack have been his closest friends and he feared for the worse consequences that could happen if they stayed against each other for too long… What will happen to their friendship as a trio? 

Will Melissa drag him away to avoid Zack? 

Will Zack leave him and Melissa? 

Will they hate each other to the point that they split up and get him to choose sides?

Will their friendship… Be broken and he gets left alone with one friend whose anger aims towards another who could have stayed with them forever?

Milo felt himself shudder at the thought but shoved it deep into his mind, clearly not wanting to think about that. Instead, tried to keep his cool and hope that his friends will too and settle things among themselves.

After all, even the angriest pair of kids would eventually calm down… right?

\-----------------------------

No, Milo regretted thinking that. At recess, Zack and Melissa sat at separate tables, still in heated terms with one another. Even until now when school is finished, Zack and Melissa still refused to talk to each other. It was no different in the school bus either since the two are sitting in separate seats while Milo occupied the back seat by himself. 

The lingering silence of anger was just unbearable for the thirteen-year old. 

He doesn't like this at all. His friends and typical big sister and brother are against each other. Untalking. Distant. And avoidant. All while he's stuck in the middle, helpless and unable to do something.

Milo is never the type to start fights and is more of a peacemaker. No matter who gets into fights, Milo always steps in to settle things down. But with his best friends, things are difficult for Milo. 

How can he get them to make up peacefully when both are too angry at each other? 

He knew what would happen if Zack and Melissa stayed against each other's heels for too long but what can he do? How can he help?

The bus stopped at his home and Milo quickly got off, without saying his usual goodbye to his friends. Melissa and Zack didn't notice Milo leave either. Both are just too clouded with anger at the moment too see their friend off.

Milo watched the bus speed off before entering the Murphy household, his heart heavy with worry, fear and confusion.. 

\--------------------

"Milo honey? You've been staring at your plate for a while now," Milo's mother, Brigette, placed a hand on her son's shoulder which made him jump in surprise. "Oops! Sorry mom, got caught off-guard!" The boy apologised and quickly picked up his empty dishes, placing them in the sink where his mother did the washing. 

Brigette caught a look on her child's face that made her maternal concern rise. She glanced down at Milo who stood beside her, his face clearly yelling the word 'distress'. "Did something happen in school today?" She asked and led her son to the dining table so they can sit and talk things out. She smiled in assurance. "You can tell me anything," Brigette held out her arms as Milo got himself settled down; resting his head on shoulder like he always did at times like this.

With a deep breath, Milo told her everything.

He told her about Zack's morning misfortune.

He told her about getting the A minus for science.

He told her about Melissa getting angry and blaming Zack for their failure which resulted in him snapping back 

He told her about them refusing to talk to or go near each other.

And lastly, he told her about how helpless he felt when he couldn't do anything to help his friends.

 

Brigette placed a hand to her chin in thought, her other hand rubbing her child's back in consolation. "This is a hard situation to be in honey, I know how it feels when you don't know what to do at times like that," She spoke soothingly and pulled Milo close. 

The boy gripped onto her tightly and rested his forehead on her chest, his face facing down as he shut his eyes in despair. "I don't like this mom," Milo whimpered and looked up at his mother, fear and sadness evident in his brown eyes. "I don't want to have to choose between Zack and Melissa! I want us to stay as friends for good! I want them to be friends with each other again but-!" He sobbed and buried his face in her shirt. "They just won't stop being angry at each other! They won't even talk to each other!"

He sniffled as tears rolled on.

"I'm scared mom… I dont want to lose any one of them. They're my best friends and it hurts me to see them angry and hating on each other!"

Brigette pulled her child into a tighter hug; her hand rubbing his back assuringly. "Shhh, it's okay Milo, don't cry," She shushed and nuzzled him comfortingly. She gently wiped the fresh tears from his eyes with her thumb and smiled at him softly. 

"I know how much your friends mean to you honey, and nobody likes it when their friends get mad at each other. But sometimes, even the closest friends can have the worst anger against each other," 

Milo sighed. "I know…" He spoke hoarsely from the tears. "But it just scares me. It keeps making me feel that Zack and Melissa won't be friends anymore and we won't be like we were before." He gave a sad smile. "And we had a lot of good times in just months!" 

"That's good to know," She patted her son's head. "And it's normal to feel that way Milo," She calmly pointed out. "But don't forget, no matter how angry they are at each other, they still have you by their sides. You are the only one who can talk them into reconciling."

"But how mom?" Milo protested. "They won't even go near each other, remember?"

Brigette looked thoughtful and placed a hand on her chin, a brow raised. "Well, knowing Zack and Melissa, stress with each other is usually something triggered from life's pressures and as far as I know, those will wear off on their eventually. Otherwise, unless someone steps in to assist,"

She patted Milo's shoulder. 

"So for now, why not give them the night to cool off and clear their minds of today? They had a rough morning and you know how long the stressed feelings last, especially when they're triggered at the very start of a day,"

Milo thought over and his eyes widened in realisation. "Well that makes much more sense! Zack had to run after a vehicle just to get his plant back but lost it! And based on earlier, Melissa will get really upset if she were to get an A minus in science again." 

Milo chuckled lightly. "That A minus wasn't real but still! It's close to a realistically possible event!" He then threw up his arms with a grin. "But despite all that's happened today, there's no way Zack and Melissa can stay mad at each other longer than a day! They're probably not thinking clearly due to anger!"

"Exactly!" Brigette pinpointed for him.

Milo grinned and hugged his mother. "Thanks for letting me talk to you mom! I feel much better now!"  
Brigette kissed his cheek and smiled. "You're welcome honey. And thank you for letting me help you," Milo prepared to go to his room for bed but Brigette held him back; a frown of concern on her face. 

"But in case they're still mad at each other tomorrow…" She squeezed Milo's hand. "Just talk to them. Tell them how all of this is making you feel and get them to talk things through instead of letting their grudges keep their mouths shut," 

She poked her child's nose with her finger, making him giggle. 

"And most importantly, if none of those seem to work, remind them of the good times they had together. Remind them of how much they need each other. That's the one key solution in fixing up a broken friendship Milo. If it worked for me and your father when we were your age, it will definitely work for you as well..."

Milo smiled gratefully. 

That night, he went to bed looking forward to the next morning. 

As he looked up at the ceiling, his mother's advice rang in his ears as he closed his eyes.

Remind them of the good times they had together.

Remind them of how much they need each other.

…..Wait a minute,

Milo sat up quickly, an idea formulated on his mind. Flipping on the lights of his room, he got down from his bed and went for his computer which is below it.

After turning it on, he immediately went through his files and made printouts of the documents within one file. 

Once done, he fetched some various art materials and went to work; A smile stuck on his face as he worked to put his plan into action.

It didn't take long for Milo being the crafty artist he is when it somes to handwork. Sure he received some papercuts on multiple fingers but it was all worth it. 

Milo went to sleep peacefully while his finished work remained on the desk.

\------------------------

Morning came pretty quickly for Milo as he woke up, showered and got dressed for school. All of that and breakfast was done in happiness and he even went to the bus-stop with that sincere smile plastered on his face.

Melissa and Zack aren't there. 

Milo felt disappointed but he knew they must have taken the earlier bus and went ahead so he went on positively still. In the classroom, Zack and Melissa are already there but are still distanced away; Backs facing each other. The other kids in the room either stared at them or whispered to one another in concern.

A classmate, Amanda Lopez, quickly went up to Milo. "They have been giving each other the silent treatment since they got here." She worriedly spoke. "A moment ago, Melissa was speaking with me and Bradley but the moment Zack came in, she went quiet and well… This happened," 

Milo simply smiled. "Oh don't worry Amanda," He whispered to her. "They won't be like this for long! But I need you to help me out!" He whispered the rest into the Hispanic girl's ear. 

Amanda at first frowned but the her eyes widened as a smile formed on her face. She nodded in agreement and whispered back to Milo. 

"Sounds like a plan Milo! I will happily work with you to get those two back together!"

"Thanks!" Milo responded and went inbetween his two friends. 

Melissa and Zack turned to him and smiled, their glances noticeably not aiming at each other. "Hey Milo!" Both greeted happily. Milo looked sullen and fiddled with his fingers the moment he settled down. Melissa frowned with concern. "Is there something wrong Milo?" 

Milo looked at her with the most adorable doe eyes he could give; Zack unfortunately noticed as well and felt his heart wash over with sympathy and an urge to oblige. "Are you two still mad at each other?" Milo asked in an innocent but sad tone.

Melissa and Zack looked at each other with narrowed eyes. Clearly, they are yet to move on from the previous day. 

"Well sorta…" 

"Fifty-percent…"

Hearing their partly negative answers, Milo immediately reached into his backpack and pulled out a rather thick scrapbook; Papers and photos stuck out from inbetween the pages. He stood up with his backpack in hand and prepared to shift seats but before that, he left the scrapbook on the empty place between Zack and Melissa, the two glancing at it with wide eyes.

"I want you two to look through that together," Milo softly spoke and his eyes showed plea. "Please, I know that you're angry at each other but this is the only thing I'm asking you to do together," He clasped his hands and did the sad doe eyes. 

His two friends looked at each other and sighed. 

"Alright, if you say so Milo," Melissa agreed with a sigh, smiling at him. 

"Sure we can do that," Zack responded calmly.

"Thanks guys you're the best!" Milo happily hugged them and he went to occupy the seat beside Amanda which she gratefully offered for him. "I'll be with Amanda in the meantime!" He spoke to them from across. "But I'll be with you later okay?"

"Okay,"

"No problem,"

He grinned and rested his chin in both hands. "Now don't forget to look through the scrapbook you two,"

He did the sad-doe eyes thing again. 

"I put in a lot of hard work and effort into that thing last night! Don't let it go to waste!"

\--------------------------

The bell rang signalling the start of recess. 

Milo went ahead to the cafeteria with Amanda and her friends Mort and Bradley. The pessimistic kid didn't mind though because Amanda told him the sole reason behind letting Milo hang with her for the day. Of course, Bradley disliked seeing Melissa angry so he agreed to go with the plan. 

While they spent recess at the cafeteria, Melissa and Zack had their snacks in the classroom; Milo's scrapbook laid right between them. 

Zack looked at it and raised a brow. "He did this thing all in one night?" He asked aloud to probably nobody. "So that explains the papercuts,"

Melissa shrugged as she put her lunchbox away. "It's Milo. The craftiest artist of the block. He's been good at this thing since first grade,"

Both silenced and glanced sideways at each other and then at the book before scooting over. "He really wants us to read this thing together," She muttered and laid a hand on the cover, about to open it. 

Being close to Melissa by distance now, Zack lifted an arm to wrap it around her but Melissa's glare stopped him halfway. "For the record, I'm only doing this for Milo. No one more, no one less," 

Zack sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine be that way bossy. But may I remind you, I'm only doing this with you just for Milo as well, get it?"

Melissa rolled her eyes and reluctantly opened up the covet of the scrapbook. On the front page was a photo of her, Zack and Milo. She was standing upright giving the boys bunny ears while Milo did a funny face as Zack grinned meekly.

'My Best Friends for Life!' Was captioned below.

Both of them felt touched by this. "Aww," Melissa muttered and flipped the pages. The pages that followed are mostly filled with pop-up entries that Milo must have wrote. But the entries intrigued Melissa and Zack because of how they were based on Milo's opinions of them. 

"Milo must be really sincere when he wrote these," Zack lifted up one flap and scanned the writing underneath. His touched expression melted into one of regret and guilt when he finished reading the one short paragraph. 

Melissa noticed and looked over. "What does that say?" She asked. Zack didn't reply. Instead, he looked at Melissa in remorse and showed her the single paragraph so she can read.

And just like Zack, Melissa too shared the same reaction realising how much distress they must have caused Milo and they didn't know it.

 

'Melissa and Zack are the bestest friends I ever had! They may be friends with me but… What about each other?   
If there were ever a time a conflict rises between them, it'll no doubt hurt me.  
It scares me, thinking how I might need to choose between them.  
I don't want that... I loved them both equally.  
They are two of the most precious things I could never afford to lose'

 

"Oh…" Melissa's hand flew to her mouth as she choked a sob. No wonder Milo appeared to not want to hang with them this morning. He was hurting and scared. Because of her foolish anger towards Zack. 

Zack felt her pain and immediately wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back in consolation. "I know Melissa, we're both guilty of the same thing," His voice sounded broken. 

Melissa did not pull away. She stayed close to Zack's warm body and reaching out, she turned the page and found that they have reached the photo-album chapter of the scrapbook. The words on the page are written in gold marker ink.

 

'Our Memory Lane of Friendship. Our Days, Our Treasures'

 

Exchanging a nod with Zack, Melissa turned the page, her eyes widening when she saw the photos Milo stuck on. 

There are photos of the past times they spent together. Memories of the day they first met Zack until their day with Calamity Jackie in the Ranch, all are reflected in photographs sending nostalgia into their hearts. 

They were so close and happy together. No wonder Milo cherished their friendship so deeply. 

It wasn't just the photographs though. What touched Zack and Melissa most was the last photo on the last page; A photo of them lying down on a picnic blanket on the grass, holding hands and gazing at the camera as it took their picture. Diogee laid sprawled on his back and his tongue stuck out as he enjoyed the sunshine.

"Our first picnic…" Zack recalled and felt nostalgic, holding Melissa's hand; His eyes getting wet with tears. "I can't believe that Milo is actually keeping track of all of this in several months!" He laughed in tears. "Gee Melissa, Milo is really some kid!"

"He is beyond the some kid level Zack!" Melissa smiled and sniffled. "But really, that picnic wouldn't have gone successfully if we didn't come up with the idea of getting that teenage goth girl to let us have one of her pic-a-nic bust baskets. You are so brave to literally go up to her and do the doe eyes!" 

Her wet eyes then setting on the caption of the photo. "Zack… Look at this," She pulled him down so he can read the words written out.

 

'They are always there for you,  
You are always there for them,  
You fight sometimes  
You cry sometimes  
But no matter what happens  
No matter how conflicted you are  
No matter how much you hate on each other

You will always need your friends  
Your friends will always need you  
And your friends… Will always need each other'

 

That's it. 

Those are the magic words that triggered the immediate waterworks for Zack and Melissa. 

The two stared at each other in a dull silence before pulling each other into a tight hug; Both crying their hearts out with remorse. 

"I'm so sorry…" Melissa sobbed as she held onto her friend; not letting go. "I got mad at you over a stupid grade! I chose that before my own friends!" She cried. "I am a terrible jerk!" 

Zack shushed her and gently moved her forward so they can face each other eye-to-eye. "Listen Melissa, you are anything but that! You are grade-conscious but that's all you being you! Don't hate on yourself just because you let your instict get the better of you that morning!" 

He sobbed and pulled Melissa into his grip.

"And… I'm sorry too. We all had an A minus on our cards, because of me. If anything, I'm the terrible jerk here. Not you."

"But that A minus wasn't recorded, children,"

A voice followed by the sound of hands clapping made Melissa and Zack crane their heads to where Mrs Murawski stood at the door and entered, Milo and Amanda in tow. 

Milo grinned at the teacher. "Well I did tell them that yesterday Mrs Murawski!" 

Amanda nodded in agreement and held up a finger. "But they must have been too clouded with anger to comphrehend Milo's words." 

Mrs Murawski smiled at her students happily. "Congratulations for making up you two. Milo was really hoping that you'll reconcile with each other!"

"Well thanks to his work of art, it totally worked" Zack said as Melissa motioned for Milo to come over. The young Murphy immediately ran over and hugged his friends as they hugged him back. 

He looked at Zack and Melissa one by one with a hopeful expression. "So… Are you two friends again?" He clasped his hands in hope. "Please say yes," He bowed down as if he were muttering a prayer to the Gods to let them say his wanted answer.

To this, Melissa and Zack simply turned to each other and smiled sincerely, hands held on to each other and their free arms pulled Milo close; Letting the boy cry into them once he managed to get their answer; 

A short but simple yes.


End file.
